


Memories

by Rymwho



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Memory Loss
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: Catra despertó con un zumbido insufrible en su cabeza, noto de inmediato que no estaba en su habitación sino otra una más tétrica y con varias máquinas. Su mente estaba mas claro pero seguía confundida vio abajo y noto que estaba atada con cintas de energía en una mesa, Intento zafarse pero no pudo…estaba aprisionada.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es una idea mía de que pudo pasar cuando el grupo fue a Horda a rescatar a Bow y a Glimmer. Gracias

― Solo…márchense ―Dijo Catra entregándole la espada a su mejor amiga de la infancia.

Adora tomo la espada confundida por la actitud de su amiga que la consideraba como un enemigo ahora pero le dio la oportunidad de marcharse, Glimmer que estaba a su lado miro con recelo a la chica felina pero no podían perder el tiempo cuando todo era un caos ahora en la base.

―Catra tu… ―Intento decir algo Adora, pero fue interrumpida cuando apareció Hordak en una de las pantallas de habitación pero parecía tranquilo con decepción marcado.

―Capitán Catra estoy decepcionado de ti ―Comento tranquilamente haciendo que la piel de la morena se erizara por la frialdad de las palabras y por lo que acaba de decir―. Por lo cual habrá serias consecuencias ―Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de que la pantalla se apagara.

De repente la entrada del pasillo brillo de rojo apareciendo en el Shadow Weaver que estaba flotando emanando ira y oscuridad que estaba solamente concentrada en una persona…Glimmer.

Catra gruño mostrando sus colmillos juntos sus garras filosas para intimidar a la bruja. Vio a Adora por unos segundos y luego a la niña rosada que parecía en mal estado: ― ¡Márchense! ―Ordeno Catra con urgencia al ver las intenciones de Shadow Weaver con la pequeña niña.

― ¡No te deja sola! ―Respondió adora tomando su espada con fuerza pero Glimmer soltó un grito de dolor cuando intento teletransportarse fuera del lugar. ― ¡Glimmer!

Catra gruño hacía la abstinencia de su amiga ―Adora ¡¿no entiendes? Si no se marchan tu amiga va a morir aquí ―Odio con toda su alma decirle ‘amiga’ a la rosada, pero tuvo que tragarse su orgullo para decirle así, necesitaba que se fueran.

Shadow Weaver levanto sus manos con esferas mágicas oscura y lanzo ambas hacia la chica felina para quitarla del camino. Catra solo pudo poner sus manos, pero aun así grito por dolor al impacto y salió volando hacia atrás donde se estrello contra la pared de metal cayendo en una pila de cajas.

― ¡CATRA! ―Grito Adora por su amiga caída.

―Adora… ―Susurro Glimmer débilmente.

Adora las vio a ambas sin querer tomar una decisión. Cerro los ojos con sin querer que vean su debilidad― Lo siento Catra… ―Tomo a la princesa en sus brazos marchando con deprisa hacia la salida mirando por ultima vez a su mejor amiga que luchaba por no quedarse inconsciente el miedo estaba marcado en sus ojos cuando Shadow Weaver se cernía sobre ella irradiando maldad y sufrimiento. 

Se encontraron de Inmediato con el grupo reunido que ya estaban encima de la nave y se marcharon rápidamente. Todos se quedaron en silenció en especial Adora que no dejaba de pensar en Catra y en su destino. Shadow Weaver siempre ha sido una horrible persona con todos los cadetes en especial con Catra que siempre la ha odiado y la ha sometido en la tortura, estaba en peligro extremo donde es posible que Hordak diera luz verde para hacerle todo lo que quiere. Recordó la mirada de miedo marcado cuando la dejo, sentía asco sobre si misma al pensar que pudo haber hecho algo para ayudarla.

El grupo llegó a Brightmoon donde todos se separaron cada uno a sus tierras pero pronto se unirían nuevamente. Fueron al Cristal del castillo donde pusieron a recargar a Glimmer recuperando sus energías e intento teletransportarse, pero no pudo, hubo algo que la frenaba con bastante dolor.  

* * *

 

**Mientras tanto en Horda.**

Catra despertó con un zumbido insufrible en su cabeza, noto de inmediato que no estaba en su habitación sino otra una más tétrica y con varias máquinas. Su mente estaba mas claro pero seguía confundida vio abajo y noto que estaba atada con cintas de energía en una mesa, Intento zafarse pero no pudo…estaba aprisionada.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso a Shadow Weaver ―Despertaste al fin ―Dijo espeluznantemente como siempre con su clásica voz rasposa y aguda.

Catra solo pudo gruñir moviéndose frenéticamente tratando de liberarse ―¿Qué haces? ¡Libérame! ―exigió enérgicamente.

La bruja la observó a través de la mascara pasivamente ―Lamento que eso no pasara ‘Capitán’ ―En su voz había un tinte de diversión ya que disfrutaba el hecho de tener a la ‘peste’ en su merced total.

― ¿Por qué? ―Pregunto con rabia, pero más que rabia era miedo.

― Porque yo se lo ordene ―Hordak estoico como siempre apareció en una pantalla de la habitación―. Me temo capitán Catra que sigues siendo una persona impulsivo y sentimental por lo cual es… peligroso.

― ¡¿Qué?!

― Es por lo que le pedí a la Sra. Weaver que se encargara de la situación.

― ¡¿y como se encargará de esto?! ¿¡MATANDOME!? ―La idea le hacía temblar ante una posible tortura agonizante hacía el final de sus días donde no habría salvación ni esperanza, pero prefería morir rápida que eso.

Hordak lo negó con la cabeza

― No. Eres demasiado valiosa como Capitán de la fuerza ya que contigo hemos llegado lejos y tienes mucho potencial en el futuro pero tus sentimientos, emociones, y… recuerdos con Adora es un impedimento.

Catra se quedó atónita por lo único que dijo y de inmediato sintió miedo por lo que eso significaría para ella. Vio a Shadow Weaver que tenía las manos rojas y brillantes lista para meterse dentro de ella.

― Nos veremos pronto Capitán Catra ―Fue lo único que dijo Hordak antes de irse dejando a ambas personas solas en el silencio.

Catra temblaba de miedo.

Su cuerpo se quedo congelado cuando la magia oscura de la bruja entro en su mente y gritó de agonía ya que era bastante dolor pero lo que mas sufría es que sus recuerdos con Adora fueron borrados uno por como si de un simple papel se tratase. Catra lloró cuando Adora se borraba lentamente para alargar el sufrimiento e intento con desesperación aferrarse a ella pero no podía la impotencia la dominaba. Rostro, sonrisa, ojos azules, sus aventuras y travesuras, lo días dentro de Horda. Un recuerdo de inmediato la invadió, era una promesa olvidada:

_―Lo prometes ―Dijo la pequeña cachorra debajo de las mantas viendo a su mejor amiga._

_―Lo prometo ―Dijo la niña rubia ayudándola a que se levantara de la cama._

 

 ― ¡ADORAAAA! ―Grito finalmente con todas sus fuerzas cuando el recuerdo fue destrozado.

Todo quedo en silencio.

* * *

 

**En Brightmoon.**

 

Adora se levanto de su cama creyendo escuchar la voz de Catra gritar por ella.

― ¿Catra? ―Susurro.

Vio por la ventana notando que ya era de noche así que vio mas allá del bosque donde se podía ver a Horda.

Adora con determinación así que se puso su ropa y tomo la espada de She-Ra. Escribió una pequeña nota dejándola en su cama y salió hacia los pasillos vigilando de que no hubiera guardias, salió del castillo en silenció hiendo a los establos donde vio a Swift Wind dormido y con el dolor lo levantó haciendo que el caballa relinchara enojado y lo montó donde salieron volando a Horda.


End file.
